


《And I Love You So》

by AKIRA0116



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 2





	《And I Love You So》

在打開金士曼偉大的魔法師交給他的密封信封前，他從沒想過生活原來可以如此平淡而滿足。

例如搭乘公共巴士在城市街巷中穿梭，並到遠一點但比較便宜的非連鎖超市買日常用品，這種對一般民眾來說的最平常不過的行為。  
這一次的任務沒有配置騎士們專用的座騎，但他很享受像平凡普通的城市居民一樣，按照自己想要的步伐行動。儘管這樣的期限只有半個月，已經足夠舒解他和他心愛的騎士，因為近一個月來毫無停歇地處理世界各處發生的特殊緊急事件而緊繃著的神經。  
作為一名稱職的紳士，即使已經多年沒有乘坐公共交通工具，他仍不忘坐在靠窗的坐位，把身旁近走道的較方便就坐和下車的位子留給需要的人，像是行動不便的老人，以及辛勞採買後提著大袋小袋的太太。  
他在不騷擾到旁人的情況下，小心的在布袋裏拿出小騎士出門前用他一向都抵擋不了的水汪汪的眼神要求他買的新潮零食，握在手中細看。  
按照均衡飲食原則生活的他一直都無法理解小騎士為什麼會喜歡這樣不健康的玩意，就像他無法理解為什麼那些二十出頭的小伙子總要把內褲上半暴露在外頭，還有為什麼年青人總是手機不離手一樣。  
但後來他發現了，在他看著自己心愛的小騎士面露像花朵遇到雨露那樣歡喜的笑容，抱著他說謝謝他，還有親著他的臉頰說最喜歡他後，他發現這一切好像已經不需要理由。他只希望這個他守護了十七年，代替他成為勇敢威武的加拉哈德，雖然偶爾會有點小孩子氣但直到現在仍在不斷成長的小騎士，在未來的日子能過得幸福快樂。

只是如此期昐著，只是如此而已，別無他求。

若硬要說他還有什麼願望的話，大概就是希望自己在有生之年都能陪伴在他左右，直至死亡將他們分開。  
當然，他知道，即使如此，他會一直在小騎士心中，因為小騎士也是。

稍稍整理一下因車輛搖晃而變得有點混亂的物品，他注意到此刻身旁坐著的女孩正在用手機觀看短片。  
小騎士也喜歡躺在床上目不轉睛的看著這樣小小的螢幕，有時是和蘭斯諾特交流（抱怨）這次任務的心得，有時候是用它來玩些總是令他感到暈眩的七彩遊戲。但這樣的情況在他和小騎士的一次晚餐談話後消失得無影無踪──當然不是完全不碰，而是陪伴他閱讀或是聽他讀書又或是一起窩在廚房研究新菜式的時間，比起和手機的接觸，多出了許多，許多。  
而他是絕對不會承認，他對那部由他買給小騎士的最新款精緻手機霸佔了小騎士的大部分注意力感到極其不滿，甚至向金士曼的萬能魔法師傳送了求助訊息，儘管最後他還是用「坦誠相待」解決了問題。

下車前他先禮貌的向旁邊的女孩輕聲說了一句抱歉，靈敏但優雅的下了車，當然他沒有忽略女孩看著即使是便服仍配搭得宜的他的閃亮的目光。

正是小騎士正式和金士曼牽涉到闗係，成為其中一名不起眼甚至不被看好的蘭斯諾特候選人之一的年紀呢。  
看著身上灑滿耀眼陽光，站在麵包店外等待他到來的男孩，他這樣想著。

小騎士發現了他，小跳步著走到他面前。

男孩沒有如他期望那樣成為蘭斯諾特，但他們還是在往後的日子裏並肩而行著。  
他們都在，兩個人一起，好好的。

天知道如果男孩沒撥那通電話，此刻他們會過著如何截然不同的生活。  
但那孩子撥了，而他自己也緊抓住了那個機會。

「回家吧，Eggsy。」

他知道自己現在的眼神是如此寵溺，也許會有一點不符合他作為正統英倫紳士的身份，但他絲毫不介意。

這樣的生活，是男孩送給他的禮物。  
這樣的生活，因男孩的存在才變得有意義。

「嗯，Harry。」

他把難以言喻的無比謝意及愛意放在手心，緊握那雙以後也不會鬆開的手，邁步向前走去。


End file.
